Annabeth Meets the Hosts
by chocolate rules333
Summary: Annabeth is in quite the fix when a group that calls themselves a "host club" who are randomly there save her.  What will she do? Minor Percy/Annabeth


**A random story for me!**

Annabeth stood up on the deck of the giant warship as the wind blew her hair out of her face. It was dark outside but she knew that they were flying over the state of Illinois, near Chicago.

"Annabeth, I'll take a shift. You need to sleep." She turned around to see Jason Grace standing there with a solemn look on his face.

"You sleep," she responded. "I don't think I could even if I tried." Jason frowned.

"We're all worried, but if you are exhausted you won't be of much use to us. At least try." He gave her a gut-wrenching half smile.

Annabeth sighed. "I suppose you're right," she mumbled. She was about to go downstairs when Jason tensed. She felt it too. It was her demigod senses, telling her there was danger nearby. She glanced nervously at Jason and he nodded. They each drew their weapons, Annabeth, her celestial bronze knife, and Jason, his new sword made by none other than Leo Valdez. They stood back to back breathing heavily, and watching the area, prepared for a fight. Just when they thought it might be a false alarm they heard a loud roar. A huge dragon swooped down, snapping at them with razor sharp teeth.

Annabeth dove one way and Jason the other. The son of Jupiter swung at the dragon and narrowly missed. It snorted at him and blew a cloud of fire out of its nostrils. He rolled out of the way just in time.

Meanwhile, Annabeth had snapped on her magic Yankees cap. She snuck her way under the beast and stabbed it, causing it to roar in fury. It swiped its tail which collided with the daughter of Athena, sending her flying. The force of the blow caused her hat to fly off her head and off the ship. She landed on the ground, visible again, and injured.

"Annabeth!" She looked up to see Piper Mclean. The girl's eyes were wide with fury as she dove at the beast. It stepped aside and slashed at her but Piper managed to dodge.

"Hey, Puff, over here," shouted Leo Valdez in a cocky voice. The dragon snarled and blew a huge cloud of fire at him. "Ha, I'm a kid of Hephaestus, you can't hurt me! You're my dad's sacred animal." The beast seemed surprised that Leo had survived and even more surprised when the boy dove at it with a hammer.

"Ha, you're weak," Leo taunted. The dragon blinked. Then, as if out of nowhere, it dove at Annabeth. Piper let out a shrill scream but they weren't fast enough. The beast's claws clamped around the injured daughter of Athena and carried her off into the night sky.

Annabeth struggled against its talons but she was already weak and tired. She was having trouble just remaining conscious. They hurdled towards the windy city. People didn't seem to notice them. The mist was doing its job. The dragon finally landed, still clutching Annabeth. She shrieked and shook but it was no use. Death did come for every half blood at some point, she accepted that. But she just wished she could have seen Percy one last time. Hopefully, Jason, Piper, and Leo would still be able to find him without her. They were smart kids, they could get by.

Then to her surprise, she saw a small blonde boy and a tall black haired man hurdling towards them, wielding long and pointed staffs.

_A few moments prior_

"These American commoners are so peculiar," Tamaki said as he watched two men in Bears jerseys walk by.

"They make delicious ice cream sundaes, though," Honey said as his licked his cone. "Don't you agree, Takashi?" he asked happily. Mori nodded in reply.

"Why are we here in America, again?" asked an annoyed Haruhi.

"Because, my dear daughter, I desired the experience of this new, different, magnificent culture," Tamaki answered in a sing-song voice.

"But why did we all have to come along?"

"I wanted it to be a fun family outing!" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"This is the most boring vacation we've ever been on," complained Hikaru.

"Yeah, Tokyo's way cooler than Chicago and it's freezing here," Kaoru agreed.

Tamaki frowned. "I don't understand how you can't see the amazing beauty of such a unique place," he grumbled, before sitting down and sulking in the middle of the sidewalk. Two girls gave them strange looks as they walked by.

"Um... Tamaki-senpai, people are looking at us funny," Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki ignored her and continued muttering incoherently to himself. While this was all going on Kyoya had been quietly writing on his note-board (as always).

"Let's go inside and get some special 'Chicago style pizza'," suggested Honey. The others gave him a skeptical look. His eyes glittered and he held up his bunny. "Usa-chan and I are hungry."

Tamaki leapt up. "Not to worry, Honey-Senpai, I went to the commoner supermarket here and bought us some commoner waffles!" Then dramatically, "the king" pulled out a shopping bag full of Eggo Waffles. He handed one box to Honey who looked at them in dismay.

"Um… your highness," Kaoru began.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"They're frozen waffles," the twins told him together, smirking.

Tamaki gasped, opened a box of waffles, and attempted to bite into one. "What use are frozen waffles?" he cried. Then he went back to sulking on the sidewalk.

The twins laughed at him heartily.

Haruhi shook her head. "Come on let's get out of the cold." The others were about to agree when they heard a shrill scream.

Tamaki once again burst out of his depression and leapt up. "Could it be a lady in danger?" He shot off towards the source of the noise with the other hosts tailing behind him.

Then, to their shock a dragon swooped down at them. Tamaki fell back in horror. Haruhi's mouth fell agape and she jumped behind the twins, who also seemed rather surprised. Kyoya had pulled out his cell phone and was furiously dialing on it. As the dragon came closer it became clear that it was clutching a blonde haired girl in its claws.

"Haruhi, hold my Usa-chan," Honey instructed as he placed his bunny in the girl's arms. He nodded to Mori. The tall host pulled an extremely long pointed staff out of nowhere and somehow Honey did the same. Then the two cousins attacked. The dragon hardly had enough time to look surprised before it was sliced into a million pieces. Within seconds the beast was nothing but dust. The girl was left laying there in the middle of the street, moaning.

Tamaki rushed to her side. "It is okay, princess, you are safe now." He said as he lifted her up. The girl struggled against his grasp.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Tamaki smiled. "I am Tamaki Suoh and we are the Ouran Host Club!" All the boys struck a pose while Haruhi gave the poor girl a sheepish look.

"Oh Kaoru, I was afraid that dragon would take you away from me," Hikaru said passionately, touching his brother's face.

"Do not worry, Hikaru, I will never leave you," Kaoru, answered, hugging his twin.

The blonde watched them with an exasperated expression. "Look, thanks for the help, but I really have to go. I don't have time for creepy incest relationships."

"Hey!" the twins shouted together.

She wasn't listened. She freed herself from Tamaki's grasp and attempted to leave but collapsed on the spot.

Haruhi knelt beside her. "In my pocket," the girl said. Haruhi grabbed a bag of peculiar looking food out of her pocket and helped her bring it to her mouth. The girl immediately started to look better.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya answered that. "Annabeth Chase, half-blood daughter of Athena and Dr. Frederick Chase, has two younger half-brothers and dozens of other half siblings, girlfriend of Perseus Jackson; son of Poseidon."

Annabeth's mouth fell agape. "How do you know all that?"

Haruhi sighed, feeling sorry for the girl. "No one knows."

Annabeth look at them with calculating gray eyes. "Now that I am thoroughly creeped-out I think I'll go." Again, she tried to walk away but fell to the ground. She groaned.

Honey ran to her side this time. "Maybe my Usa-chan could cheer you up," he offered. Annabeth looked at the bunny, blinked twice, and started to cry. Honey jumped back and hugged Mori as he began to whimper. "I didn't want to make her sad," he cried.

"Princess, tell us what's wrong," Tamaki said.

Annabeth looked up at him strangely. "You don't need to get involved," she answered, coldly.

Tamaki smiled his heart-wrenching smile. "We are the Ouran Host Club. The host club was founded to keep girls happy. We will help you." Once again every boy struck a pose.

Annabeth sighed. "I shouldn't say out in the open."

Kyoya nodded and an impossibly long limo appeared out of nowhere. Annabeth's mouth fell agape again. "What the…?" she muttered.

Haruhi laughed. "Welcome to my life," she muttered. The twins each grabbed one of Annabeth's arms and helped her into the limo. The other hosts followed.

"To California?" Kyoya asked.

This time Annabeth was able to conceal her surprise. "Yeah," she mumbled. Even if this strange group of people were evil it didn't seem worth it to lie to them. They weren't going to leave her alone.

"I've always wanted to go to California," Tamaki mused. "I've heard it's an amazing place with unforgettable girls who wear daisy dukes and bikinis on top."

"Oh, come on Tamaki-san, the only thing you know about California is from that song by that American artist you like," Hikaru teased.

Tamaki paled and sulked again but no one paid him any attention.

"Do you want cake?" Honey asked, producing some out of nowhere. He passed a slice around to Annabeth and each host then dug into his own piece.

Hikaru smiled mischievously at Annabeth. "So, are you going to tell us why we…" Honey shot them a look. "I mean Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had to save you from that dragon?"

"What's with you calling everyone 'senpai'? Are you from Japan?"

Kaoru sighed in exasperation. "Yes, but that isn't important. Tell us why we are driving all the way to California for you."

"I'm sure your friend could tell you," Annabeth grumbled.

"Well, Kyoya does know everything but it would be more fun if you told us," Hikaru admitted.

She sighed. "Are you half-bloods?" she asked. They all gave her confused looks.

"Well, I am half French and half Japanese if that's what you mean," Tamaki suggested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"A half-blood, better known as a demigod is someone who has one parent who is a deity. In the case of Annabeth Chase her mother is the Greek goddess Athena, as I have stated prior," Kyoya explained. The hosts gaped at him.

"But they don't exist, do they?" Haruhi questioned. Kyoya shrugged.

"Then you must be monsters," Annabeth concluded. With that she swung her knife at one of the twins. They all gasped as the knife passed through the red head, as if he were air.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted. He pulled his twin into a tight embrace. "Are you okay?"

Hikaru looked down at where the girl's knife had passed right through him. "Yes, surprisingly, I am fine. "

"I don't know what I would do without you, Hikaru," Kaoru cried as he stroked his brother's face.

"Again with the creepy incest?" asked the daughter of Athena.

The twins winked at her.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I tried to stab that red-head with my knife but apparently he's mortal because nothing happened."

"Celestial bronze only works on monsters and deities," Kyoya explained.

Everyone else nodded quietly. "Wait a minute, if you guys are mortals, how did you manage to slay the dragon?" Annabeth asked in confusion.

Honey wordlessly handed the daughter of Athena his weapon. She looked it over. "It looked just like a normal staff."

Honey shrugged and took another bite of cake.

Annabeth watched the hosts and finally decided that she'd have to trust them, whatever they were. She wasn't sure if they were clear-seeing mortals or just very odd people but she decided to tell them her story. "We're going to California to find my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

So Annabeth told the hosts all about Percy Jackson. She told them how they had met, went on quests together, and ended up saving the world. Then she explained about how Hera had brainwashed him and switched him with the Roman hero, Jason. She then told them how they had made a huge ship to go and find him, ending with the dragon attacking them that night."

When she finished her story the twins were crying. "What a touching story!" the cried.

"Do not worry, princess, we shall rescue your boyfriend and save the day," Tamaki told her. "I have a secret plan." All the hosts sweat dropped.

"Senpai, can we talk about your plan tomorrow? Annabeth looks very tired," Haruhi observed. Annabeth was thankful that at least one of her knew found allies seemed at least somewhat sane. She shot her a gracious look. Haruhi only nodded and gave her a half smile. Maybe things weren't so bad.

_A few hours later_

Most of the hosts and Annabeth had all managed to get some sleep. They had arrived at California and were now driving on some extremely remote back roads behind San Francisco. Kyoya was giving the limo driver some very advanced directions. Annabeth decided not to question it but the raven-haired boy seemed to know exactly where he was going.

Finally they stopped. "I'm afraid we have a short walk," Kyoya admitted.

"Wait, what about my secret plan?" Everyone ignored Tamaki and followed Kyoya.

When Annabeth tried to walk out she once again fell on her leg. She groaned in irritation and frustration because she was all out of ambrosia.

Mori walked over and picked her up casually, with the same poker face he always wore. Honey was riding on his shoulders as well but if the effort of carrying two people at once bothered him, he didn't show it. "Are you okay, Anna-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Annabeth grumbled. She felt pretty humiliated, being carried like this.

Kyoya led the way through the forest until suddenly they were surrounded by soldiers. Honey leapt off Mori's shoulders and pointed his staff at them while the pointed their weapons at the group.

"Honey-senpai, lower your weapon," Kyoya instructed. He then walked up to the soldiers and began talking rapidly in a language that none of them knew.

"Is that… Latin?"Annabeth asked. The others shrugged. After a few moments one of the warriors nodded and gestured for the host club to follow.

They led them through a strange camp. As they walked by several people stared at them. The twins, Tamaki, and Honey would flash smiles at the girls and even the rough Romans couldn't help but blush. Finally the teenager leading the way stopped. "You are a friend of Jason Grace and the mysterious Percy?" he asked Annabeth. Wordlessly, she nodded.

"Then maybe you'll have answers," the boy replied.

Then, several people gasped. From the crowd of half bloods that were surrounding them emerged a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. He, unlike most of them, did not seem to even notice the host club. He was focusing on Annabeth. He seemed to be thinking hard and his fists were clenched, as if he was frustrated.

"Percy?" Annabeth nearly whispered. He met her eyes.

"I know you, don't I?"

She nodded. Mori set her on the ground and she struggled to stay balanced. "Percy, please remember," she begged, her eyes sad. The hosts watched with interest. Tamaki brought a tissue to his eye. (Six daughters of Venus squealed.)

Percy clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, as if concentrating very hard. Then he looked up and blinked. "Annabeth?" he whispered.

She grinned. "Thank the gods, Percy," she murmured. He raced forward and Annabeth fell into his arms. Percy hugged her close and she returned the embrace, looking relieved.

Tamaki cooed and hugged Haruhi with tears in his eyes. She gave him a weird look but still seemed pleased. The twins both wiped away tears and put their arms around each other as Honey hugged his Usa-chan tightly, beaming. Even Kyoya and Mori flashed brief smiles of their own.

"Annabeth?" All eyes turned to a blonde boy standing there with a dark haired boy and girl.

"Jason!" The Romans chorused in shock. Annabeth smiled at him, Leo, and Piper.

"Hey guys, happy to see you're okay," she greeted, although she was still in Percy's arms.

"How did you get away from that dragon and get here all on your own?" asked the son of Zeus.

"Well, I actually had a little help," Annabeth admitted, flashing a smile at the host club.

**Squeal! The hosts are so awesome; every single one of them. This is my vision of what would come about if Annabeth randomly met them during ****The Son of Neptune****. It could happen (probably not). Anyway, I watched the entire anime in like one weekend. I usually don't like amines but I got really attached to this one. I love making fun of Tamaki and the twins and Honey kicking butt. It's so much fun. Tamaki is even denser than Percy! Still, I think he's my favorite but I just love them all. Now they got Percabeth back together so everyone will love them. If I got something wrong or contradictory to the manga (which I haven't yet finished) you can tell me but I probably won't change it. The characters are so ridiculous that anything could happen. Grammar, on the other hand, I would be happy to change. Hope this isn't too terrible.**


End file.
